<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Valentine Day by 221B_Lania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202986">The Valentine Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Lania/pseuds/221B_Lania'>221B_Lania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Overcooked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Lania/pseuds/221B_Lania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Valentine's day, Sherlock tries to make John happy. Would it work well?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Valentine Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>221-B Baker St. London, UK. </p><p>Black smoke coming out of the flat through the window and what remaining inside was a foul-smell of overcooked something. Eventually Mrs Hudson got anger, which caused Sherlock to be stuck in his laboratory table all day long. After a while, sitting on his own couch, Sherlock waited for John form his job.</p><p> </p><p>Feb. 14th, 20XX. The Valentine's day.<br/>
That was today. However, for all that, John was out cause he had a job as a clinic doctor at St. Bart Hospital and doctors mostly have no vacation on Valentine. So, John had to spend at least 6 hours there. When John went out, Sherlock followed him and went out, too. When John asked Sherlock where he was heading down to or why he was going outside since there was no case at all, Sherlock didn't answer him. Just making his face like a reflection of "It's Sherlock.", he ran down the street, and the two stepped opposite ways. John went to workplace, and Sherlock went to ...</p><p>Tesco.</p><p>Many were at Tesco. Most of pretty sweet stuffs like candy or chocolate which was made in some factories like York's Chocolate Story, even Maltesers were sold out. Of course some left behind, but they're not John's taste. Thus, Sherlock had no choice but to decided to make some sweeties for John by himself. So, he went to the bakery section - fortunately there were plenty of ingredients to DIY chocolates - and bought a box of Chocolate making set named 'Making Chocolate with mum.' </p><p>Anyway, he glanced the recipe once and threw it in the garbage can, and put all Dark chocolate into a pot and applied heat on it. Poorly, both chocolate and the pot went bad - never used again for any purpose, except as a weapon for rubbery. For seeking some hope, Sherlock tasted a bit of what he just made and thought: It's a perfect trash. As water hits the pot, the whole flat filled with foul smell and black smoke.</p><p>After that, he went to Tesco again and, this time, he picked white-sugar, vanilla oil and food coloring. </p><p>Now, he cooked sugar in a double-boiler, because he figured out the fact that he had boiled it directly one day for one of his experiments and threw out all the tools away. When it comes to melt perfectly and pure, he added some vanilla oil and few drops of food coloring (which was black, and I don't know why he chose black one.) A chunk of sugar was turning into world-only-one candy, following the recipe on the internet.</p><p>The liquid became sticky, and Sherlock thought that he should dry it out instead of let it cool in the refrigerator, so he turned on the microwave and out the sugar-sticky and black thing; and that made everything overcooked again. Poor smell and somewhat black smoke filled the flat again. </p><p>Mrs Hudson came in and started to say her requirement - "Clean your kitchen up yourself, Sherlock." And that was, unfortunately, deleted immediately in his mind-palace.</p><p> </p><p>After finishing his job done, as John stepped into his house with a hello sound; I'm home or something like that - I don't remember that certainly, he smelled of something bad.</p><p>"SHERLOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK! How may times have I told you not to burn the eyeballs in our flat!?"</p><p>Being more depressed, Sherlock took his long, great coat and blue scarf, and went down the stairs - outside. </p><p>NOT EVEN AN HOUR LEFT FOR TODAY.</p><p>John watched on his flatmate's experimenting desk, with a great plan - get every dead bodies like fingers and eyeballs if there are any instead his obstinate flatmate. However, what he discovered was not such a thing like fingers. They were melted piece of chocolate and some grain of sugar, and two receipt from Tesco dated today.</p><p>['Making Chocolate with mum.' set B, Dark Chocolate - ￡5]<br/>
[White Sugar, Vanilla oil, Black food coloring - ￡12]</p><p>With suspect, John touched some bits of what remains on the desk. Thick and hard, but started to melt where he touched - like candy or chocolate. Wait, CANDY AND CHOCOLATE? </p><p>For many reasons, he never taste something on the desk as there always risks for poison substances including cocaine, morphine and others, and that is what a commonsense not to try something for experiment - very elementary. Whatever, John tried it. He grabbed one of them and tasted it. Overcooked, rather sweet. ...... Much. </p><p>Then we texted to Sherlock.</p><p>[Sherlock, the thing you were doing, was that... making sweets? Not experimenting on the dead? - JW]</p><p>[People call that damn sugary mass as 'Candy' or 'Chocolate', John. Why? - SH]</p><p>[...... I tried them just a second ago, and that was, surprisingly okay. I mean, not that bad. - JW]<br/>
[Oh, yes. It doesn't have any poisoning thing, right? - JW]</p><p> </p><p>[Hurry up. Today is passing by within 30 minutes. - JW]<br/>
[Within today. - SH]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone!<br/>This is my first post and I know that the topic is outdated, but, anyway, I thought I can write this in English so I posted!<br/>Hope you enjoyed.</p><p>Ohh, if you find any grammatical or vocabulary errors, plz let me know.<br/>Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>